


Soulmatts

by jackthewalkingbeard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthewalkingbeard/pseuds/jackthewalkingbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is pretty sure he's found his soulmate. Problem is, he has too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmatts

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular ships, yay! So this is NOT Matt Hullum: I tried to make that clear but... y'know. Title is trash, like me. Unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Matt was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. He sat at his desk, staring at nothing in particular. He rubbed absentmindedly at the name printed boldly across his wrist. The name of his coworker: the one who had just left with his own soulmate, joyful and laughing.

 

Matt covered his face with his hands just thinking about it. Jeremy had his soulmate already: they had been dating for years. They were happy. Which was what had Matt in this position. Jeremy was his soulmate, but Matt didn’t seem to be Jeremy’s. Funnily (and cruelly) enough, the guy’s name was also Matt. This was enough to make Matt think that maybe, _maybe,_ he was the one. That it was a mistake. But he knew better than to get carried away with that idea.

 

The truth was, however, that if the two weren’t meant to be together, they would have broken up by now. Matt (the other one) didn’t work there. Matt had known him for years: since he had known Jeremy. Him and Jeremy had quickly become friends when they met: before Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter. Not before other Matt though. Other Matt was nice: a glass half full, always cheery kind of guy. _Nice._ And he made Jeremy happy. Which should have been enough for Matt, but he couldn’t help but feel it was wrong.

 

It was, of course, at this moment that Lindsay decided to walk in.

 

“Hey, Matt.” Matt jumped, swearing under his breath. “So... I couldn’t help but notice that you kind of stared at a wall for a few minutes there.” she said casually.

 

“Were you watching me from the doorway?” he questioned, eying her suspiciously.

 

“I have my ways,” she grinned.

 

“Just finishing up some editing.”

 

Lindsay sighed, smile falling. “Matt, you weren’t even facing the computer. What’s up?” Her eyes darted down to where he was rubbing his wrist. “It’s the name isn’t it?” she asked curiously. He silently cursed his subconscious movement. Everyone had the name on their wrist: Lindsay had been extremely lucky. She met Michael, they dated, and now they were married. It wasn’t complicated. Not like this.

 

Lindsay reached forward, attempting to grab his wrist, but he jerked backwards, glaring at her. She looked hurt. “If you show me,  maybe I can help,” she pleaded.

 

“Help? How?” he snapped back, sounding harsher than intended. “How?” he repeated, sounding more sad than angry now.

 

“I... I don’t know... maybe I’ll know them... or something,” she tried weakly. “Matt. You can trust me. Please.”

 

Reluctantly, he held out his arm for her to see. She gasped, then smiled brightly at him.

 

“But that’s great! You’ve already found them!” she exclaimed.

 

“Don’t you see the problem here? I’ve found him, but he’s found his too! And it isn’t me. There must be a different Jeremy.” Lindsay looked like she was about to argue but he cut her off. “It’s just a coincidence.” He felt like he was trying to convince himself.

 

* * *

 

It was a month later when things changed. Matt was in his apartment, playing some Minecraft, listening to the rain pound down and thunder in the distance. He heard a knock on his door, and groaned, trudging towards it.

 

He threw open the door to reveal a wet and shivering Jeremy.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked quietly. Matt nodded and stood aside, wondering why he was there. They stood silently for a moment, Matt waiting for an explanation. Jeremy opened and closed his mouth a few times. Matt sighed and walked back to the closet, pulling out a blanket which Jeremy gladly took. They sat on the couch.

 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, judging from his expression.

 

“Matt... he... we broke up,” Jeremy managed. Matt blinked, shocked. He would admit, this made him a little hopeful, but that feeling was greatly overpowered with sadness for his friend. He looked like he was holding back tears.

 

“What happened?” Matt asked gently, not wanting to make it worse, but also being curious.

 

“He found someone else. Another Jeremy, actually,” he laughed bitterly. “He tried to ‘let me down easy,’ or whatever, but that’s bullshit.” He sniffed, rubbing his hands down his face. “Can I stay here tonight? I can’t go back right now.” Matt kind of wanted to talk more, but it was obvious that Jeremy did not.

 

“Yeah. Yeah of course.” Matt went to retrieve a pillow and came back, turning off his xbox and TV, and wishing Jeremy a good night. As he was walking out of the room he paused and said over his shoulder “By the way, he should never have let you go. It’s his loss.” With this, he left for his room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Matt offered to go get his stuff from the apartment for him. Jeremy agreed that he wasn’t ready to see him just yet, and Matt was on his way.

 

When he got there, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a face covered with worry. When he saw who it was, his head tilted to the side.

 

“Matt? What’re you doing here?” he asked, more confused than trying to be rude.

 

“I’m here to get Jeremy’s shit.” Other Matt nodded slowly, letting Matt in.

 

“How is he?” other Matt asked once they were inside. He looked nervous now, biting his lip.

 

“How do you fucking think he is?” Matt bit back. “He’s terrible.” Other Matt sank into an armchair, pulling his knees to his face.

 

“I didn’t think it would be that bad...” he said just loud enough to hear.

 

“What did you _think_ was going to happen? You’ve been together for years! He thought you were his fucking soulmate!” his words were only making the other shrink more into himself, but the memory of Jeremy’s face the night before made him feel like he deserved it. “You thought he would just go ‘okay’ and leave with a fucking smile on?”

 

“I thought he didn’t love me.” this took Matt by surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“Look, i’m not blind,” other Matt sighed, unfolding from his position. “I can see the way he looks at you. And you look at him the same. And I have my own Jeremy. You should understand the feeling that we just weren’t right together. It was for the best.”

 

Matt blinked hard at this information. He hadn’t thought that Jeremy thought of him the same way. As he thought, a smile spread across his face. How oblivious had they both been?

 

“You didn’t know?” Matt asked, looking stunned. “Um... you didn’t hear this from me, okay?”

 

* * *

 

By the time he got back, Matt had decided to confront Jeremy about this new information. Jeremy had other plans, though. Almost as soon as he walked in the door, Jeremy says to him “I need to talk to you.”

 

They walk over and sit on the couch, Matt looking very worried. “Okay, so... this will probably be weird, but I just couldn’t stand this any longer, and... since Matt’s gone, I should tell you...” he rambled trailing off. He sighed and finally managed “I... kinda have a huge crush on you,” under his breath, just loud enough to be heard.

  
Matt grinned. “Yeah, I know. And... same.”


End file.
